Love & War
by DryBread
Summary: One-shot between Izaya and Shizuo's strangely violent relationship and what feelings are lying under all the fights they find themselves getting into.


"You and those damned cigarettes," Izaya Orihara snidely remarked at the tall, blonde, man standing a few feet away from him.

Shizuo Heiwajima, was wielding a sign post crudely bent from the force of his powerful hands while taking a drag from his cigarette - he was ready to take a good swing at Izaya for being such a smartass towards him.

"Why don't you try and hit me already - it's obvious you want to," Izaya urged as he folded his arms into a cocky stance.

Shizuo couldn't stand Izaya's cocky attitude any longer and dashed forward with the sign post above his head. "Come here, you!" Shizuo roared at the top of his lungs while brandishing the sign post like a sword. He struck the metal post hard into Izaya's side - flinging his body like a rag doll into one of the deserted alleyways. Shizuo smiled at the satisfaction he felt for finally landing a hit on the agile Izaya.

Izaya's body remained limp on the litter filled pavement as Shizuo stood staring at him from a distance. He took one last drag of his cigarette until it reached the filter and flung it to the ground. _Damn, Izaya_, Shizuo thought to himself. _Get up already, I know you can. _

But Izaya's slim body still laid motionless as Shizuo waited for any signs of movement. Shizuo was getting anxious and felt the urge to walk away - to just forget about the idiot that was always such a thorn on his side, but something inside of Shizuo stopped him from turning his back on the bastard. "Damn it!" Shizuo cursed aloud as he made his way to Izaya. He walked up to Izaya's body and kicked him slightly, but he still didn't move. Shizuo kneeled down to inspect Izaya more closely and checked for a pulse, but before he could reach his fingers to his neck, Izaya grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on top of him.

Izaya's lips were suddenly on Shizuo's own, and Shizuo felt his heart beat ferociously once he realized what was happening. After a few moments with their lips locked, Izaya pulled away with a cheeky grin on his face. "I knew you would come back," he remarked and leapt onto his feet.

"W-why y-you-!" Shizuo sputtered and swung his arm to sock Izaya on the face, but Izaya was too quick - he was already running down the alleyway.

"Ha Ha!" Izaya laughed, "Come and get me Shizu-chan!" Izaya teased.

Shizuo felt his blood boil at Izaya calling him 'Shizu-chan'. "You're dead!" Shizuo growled and sprinted towards Izaya.

Izaya used his parkour skills to leap up a flight of stairs on the side of an apartment building and onto its roof.

Shizuo did the same, but with less efficiency and grace. "Would you stop running!" Shizuo bellowed as he pursued the quick Izaya across the expanse of multiple rooftops.

Izaya looked back at Shizuo struggling to keep up and smiled. "No way!" he yelled back. "I'm having too much fun!"

Shizuo felt a burst of adrenaline shoot through his body and felt his legs pumping quicker than they ever have before. Before he knew it, he was only a couple of feet away from Izaya.

Izaya's long, black, coat was flying behind him and Shizuo seized the opportunity as soon as he saw it. He grabbed for Izaya's coat end and pulled him back.

Izaya was taken by surprise and found himself pin wheeling backwards from Shizuo's forceful tug.

Shizuo spun Izaya around and held onto him by the collar of his jacket. Shizuo had a deranged smile on his face as he breathed heavily from all the exertion he used to capture this idiot.

Izaya's eyes opened wide in surprise as Shizuo lifted him slightly off the ground with his incredible strength. "N-now, now, Shizuo," Izaya said nervously, "Let's just forget this ever happened."

Shizuo wasn't listening - he dragged Izaya over to the roof's edge and dangled him over the tall building.

Izaya looked down and saw the pavement a few hundred feet below him. "S-Shizuo! Please!" Izaya begged as he struggled to free himself from Shizuo's tight grip.

Shizuo smirked and pulled Izaya towards him back to safety. He kissed him for a moment before he released his hold on him.

Izaya was shocked at what just happened and sat on the ground with his arms behind him while looking up at the tall Shizuo.

Shizuo retrieved a cigarette from the pocket of his vest and lit it up. After he took a long drag, he said, "Race you back to the alleyway, idiot."

Izaya smiled and jumped back onto his feet. "Bet I'll beat you, jerk," he responded, and ran back towards the alleyway with Shizuo by his side - back to the beginning.


End file.
